This invention relates to an aminopyrimidine derivative, a method for preparing the same and a bactericide or insecticide containing the same as the active ingredient.
Heretofore, a large number of aminopyrimidine derivatives have been known. For example, Journal of American Chemical Society (J.A.C.S) 80, 2189 (1958) discloses 4-benzylamino-6-chloropyrimidine and 4-furylamino-6-chloropyrimidine as the intermediate for a diuretic, but these compounds were not recognized to have activity as agricultural chemicals.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 17123/1979, 76803/1980 and 76804/1980 disclose quinazoline derivatives, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 36666/1984, 36667/1984, 42387/1984, 286373/1986 and 67/1987 disclose various pyrimidine derivatives. These compounds all have insecticidal, acaricidal and bactericidal activities, and are known to be effective against various injurious insects, mites and diseases in agriculture and horticulture such as diamondback moth, aphid, citrus red mite, two-spotted spider mite, etc., and also blast, tomato blight, tomato downy mildew, cucumber downy mildew, etc.
However, the above known compounds, cannot be expected to have penetration migratability when sprayed onto plants, and hence are limited in application scenes. Further, they were not satisfactory in aspects of toxicity to warm blooded animals and fish toxicity.
The present inventors have studied intensively in order to solve the problems of pyrimidine derivatives of the prior art, and consequently fount that a novel compound having a carbamoyl group introduced into the amino group at the 4-position of the aminopyrimidine represented by the formula shown below exhibits excellent insecticidal, acaricidal, nematocidal, bactericidal effects, particularly having the specific feature of penetrating and migrating downward to control nematodes at the root portion even when applied to stalks and leaves. Further, it was also found that toxicity to warm blooded animals and fish toxicity have been remarkably improved.